Fusion de Vidas
by Rotsen-Narud
Summary: Jas, hijo de Esme y hermano de Rose, no acepta que el Dr Carlisle busque a Esme, menos soportar a sus hijos: Emmett, Alice y Edward. El destino tiene algo preparado: Alice es hermosa, María su exnovia y Charlotte su mejor amiga. Todos humanos! POV Jasper
1. Chapter 1

**Fusión de Vidas**

**Perspectiva de Jasper**

_**Mi Vida se ve Afectada con Cambios Inesperados**_

Después de ir al hospital, regresamos a casa un poco cansados, Rosalie solo tenía un pequeño resfriado, aunque me sentía bien por su estado no podía evitar sentirme enfadado; ¿la razón? Simple, el doctor no me da buena espina. Carlisle luce como un hombre recto, honesto; y lo peor es que a mi madre no le es indiferente. Desde que ellos cruzaron palabras noté que ese hombre estaba fascinado con Esme, mi madre, por supuesto no puedo culparlo, ya que mi madre es hermosa, ¡ella no tiene la culpa de que los hombres se asombren al ver tal belleza! Pero con este tipo, no pude evitar sentir coraje, y por qué no decirlo, también sentí celos. Con otros hombres no había problemas porque mi madre ni siquiera los volteaba a ver, pero con Carlisle sucedió todo lo contrario, ella se maravilló tanto con él que no hacía otra cosa más que hablar del Doctor Cullen.

-¡Maldita la hora en que te enfermaste Rose!

-Tranquilo hermanito, puedes seguir haciendo todo lo que hacías… la enferma soy yo, ¿Lo recuerdas?- dijo Rosalie con enfado.

-No me refiero a eso, ¿viste como veía ese tipo a Esme?- le contesté caminando de un lado a otro, un tanto exasperado.

-¿A quién te refieres? ¿Y qué tiene que ver el hecho de que me enfermara?

-Es obvio, ¿no?… ¡tu doctor no le quitaba la vista de encima a mi mamá!- mi voz se elevó una octava, sin darme cuenta.

-¡Jasper!... ¿Estás celoso del Doctor Cullen?- mi hermana se estremecía de la risa al decirlo, que mi enfado aumentó de nivel.

-¡No es gracioso!, además Esme… tú la escuchaste, no paraba de hablar maravillas del doctor: "El doctor Cullen es muy humano, ¿verdad?"… ¿Qué importa si él es un humano, un vampiro o un licántropo? ¡A Esme nunca le ha importado nada de los hombres que la buscan!

-Ay, hermanito, te ves lindo enojado… pero no tienes porque estarlo- seguía divirtiéndose con mi actitud protectora, presente en cualquier hijo menor.

-Aunque pensándolo bien, no es muy mala idea, ¿has visto a su hijo? Creo que se llama Emmet…- ¡Oh, oh! cada vez que Rose hace un comentario al aire sin terminar de articular su plan, es para asustarse…

-¿Qué estás pensando?

-¡Ya lo verás!... – ella se dirigió a su recamara, mientras que yo me quedé en la sala, ensimismado con mi coraje.

Más tarde me di cuenta de que mi madre se había dado una ducha, se había maquillado y se había puesto un vestido hermoso. Apenas iba a preguntarle si iba a salir, pero el timbre de la puerta sonó. Y mi madre no pensó en abrir la puerta.

-Pase doctor, por aquí- ¿doctor? ¿Qué hace él aquí?

-¿Su hija empeoró?

Pero claro, esto tenía que ser obra de Rose… solo ella haría algo así para salirse con la suya.

Esme dirigió al doctor a la recamara de Rose. Yo, por supuesto que los seguí. Y ahí estaba ella, en su cama haciendo su mejor actuación de moribunda.

-No sé qué pasó, doctor, cuando llegamos estaba bien –mi madre sí sonaba preocupada, ella ni siquiera sabía que era un plan de Rose-, incluso creo que escuché que discutía con Jasper, como de costumbre.

Mientras tanto, el doctor se acercó a mi hermana y empezó a checar sus signos vitales.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, Esme, _tu_ hija está perfectamente.

¿Esme? ¿Por qué la llamaba por su nombre? ¿Y cómo se atrevía a hablarle de "tu"?

-Oh, ¡gracias a Dios!

-De cualquier modo, ella debe cuidarse bien.

-Yo me encargaré de eso- Mi voz sonó con un tono de ironía sin pensarlo, pero al mismo tiempo me gustó. Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

-Eh, ¿Esme? -el doctor vaciló un momento-, me gustaría hablarte un momento.

-Por supuesto, doctor, pase por…

-Carlisle, llámame Carlisle –la atajó. Está bien, ¡confirmado! Rose tenía un plan pero… ¿El doctorcito estaba involucrado en dicha trampa?

Ellos se encerraron en el pequeño despacho. Y ya que no podía escuchar nada, me metí a la recamara de mi querida hermanita.

-¿Qué te traes entre manos?

-Jasper, creo que nuestra madre sí te enseñó a tocar las puertas, ¿o no?- no podía creerlo, hace un momento estaba moribunda y ahora estaba sonriente, mostrando unos dientes perfectos.

-¡Ya escúpelo!

-Mira, piénsalo… El doctor es un buen partido para Esme, y además ¡es muy guapo!

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres juntar a Esme con ese… doctor?

-Esme tiene derecho a ser feliz, y tú mismo lo dijiste, ella no paraba de hablar de él…

Aún no terminaba su monólogo cuando yo cerré la puerta de un golpazo detrás de mí. Alcancé a escuchar que Rose refunfuñaba en su recamara, y me lanzaba un sarta de groserías. No le hice caso y me dirigí a la cocina, y en el trayecto me encontré a Esme que estaba despidiendo ya al doctor en la puerta.

-Claro que sí, Carlisle, nos vemos mañana.

-Buenas noches, Esme.

-Buenas noches.

Esto me estaba sacando de mis casillas, ahora también Esme le hablaba de "tu" al susodicho.

-¿Saldrás con el doctor, mamá?

-¡Oh! ¡Jasper!, me asustaste, no te sentí llegar.

-No me has respondido…

-En realidad, cariño, _veremos_ al doctor y a toda su familia.

Esperen un momento, ¿veremos? Eso es en plural, ¿pretende que mi madre, mi hermana y yo estemos en convivencia con ellos? Ja, yo con el doctor, ¡bonita broma!

-¿Qué quieres decir con "veremos"?

-Sí, hijo, Carlisle nos ha invitado a un partido de baseball, en el cual va a jugar Emmet, su hijo mayor.

-¿Escuché bien mamá? ¿Conoceré al hijo del doctor Cullen?- Rose se emocionó ante la perspectiva de convivir con… ¿cómo dijo Esme que se llama?

-¡Rosalie! ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? ¡Debes guardar reposo si quieres ir al partido mañana!

-No te preocupes mamá, Rose irá aunque tú se lo prohíbas.

Nos dirigimos una vez más a la recamara de mi hermana para que ella se recostara y su salud mejorara, el cual estaba perfectamente.

-Hijos, mañana será un gran día, iremos a ese partido con Carlisle y sus hijos, como les dije Emmet, el mayor, es parte del equipo. Alice y Edward también estarán ahí, ellos son los hijos menores de Carlisle.

-¿Y para qué queremos ir? El baseball me gusta pero no estoy seguro si quiero ver un partido con ellos- mi humor no cambiaba ni siquiera porque veía a mi madre muy entusiasmada. De hecho, eso me estresaba más.

-¿Alice?... Bueno Jas, quizá tu también encuentres algo interesante después de todo- mencionó Rose con la esperanza de que yo accediera.

-Claro que no, pero está bien… ¿A qué hora es el partido?

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fusión de Vidas- Capítulo 2**_

POV Jasper

**DISCLAIMER: **Saga Crepúsculo y sus personajes son propiedad de la talentosa escritora Stephenie Meyer, la historia siguiente es inspiración completamente personal, por ese motivo queda **PROHIBIDO** que alguien copie la historia, ya sea parcialmente o en su totalidad sin mi consentimiento.

**AVISO: **En esta historia nuestros personajes favoritos no son vampiros, licántropos, metamorfos, ni ningún tipo de seres mitológicos. Todos viven aventuras siendo humanos.

**AVISO 2:** Agradezco muchísimo los reviews que me han dejado, sé que no actualizo periódicamente, pero comprendan que la falta de tiempo y el exceso de actividades no ayudan! :P

Disfruten la lectura y espero que les guste o por lo menos que no sea tan aburrido como para dejar de leer (si pasa algo así también me dicen! Hehe)

* * *

_**Encuentro Casual**_

Esa noche no pude dormir, no podía creer que Esme estuviera tan entusiasmada con el cortejo de ese doctor. Pero no puedo negar que ella estaba feliz aunque me sienta enfadado, y hay otra cosa que tampoco puedo negar: si Esme está feliz, en el fondo, eso también me hace feliz a mí.

Esto sólo me podía pasar a mí, sentir enfado, celos pero a la vez felicidad… Eso no es normal, ¿o sí?

Pero más bien no es que no pudiera dormir, sino que no podía despertar. Sí, eso debe ser, sólo una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla porque Esme debe de estar dormida profundamente y Rosalie ni siquiera está enferma… Genial, ¿ahora me estoy volviendo loco?

Lentamente se fue acercando a mi ventana una luz brillante, mientras tanto yo daba vueltas y vueltas en mi cama hasta que me di cuenta de que esa luz brillante no era otra cosa sino el sol de un nuevo día; y una pesadilla no dura tanto tiempo, ¿verdad?

Luego escuché sonidos en la recamara contigua a la mía. Rosalie caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación. Parecía demasiado ansiosa por algo. No lograba entender que le pasaba, ¿qué podía ponerla así? Aunque en realidad no me importaba. Rose siempre se alteraba por las cosas más insignificantes que podían existir. Me imaginé que esta no sería la excepción y giré mi cuerpo en la cama para conciliar el sueño. Mi cara quedó de frente a la mesita de noche que tengo junto a mi cama e inmediatamente me sobresalté al ver mi reloj, el cual ya marcaba las 8:00 am

-¡¡¡Mamá!!!

-¿Qué te pasa, Rosalie? No habrás empeorado, ¿verdad?- Escuché a mamá gritar desde su habitación mientras escuchaba sus rápidos pasos salir de su habitación en dirección a la de mi hermana.

Tomé mi almohada y me tapé la cara con ella pero no podía mitigar los gritos de Rose.

-¡No! ¡Es mucho peor! ¡No tengo ropa para ir al partido!- Dijo Rose sollozando, o mejor dicho, gritó con la voz casi estrangulada.

-Rosalie, pensé que era algo importante.

-¡Es algo importante!

-¡Cierra el pico, Rosalie, trato de dormir!- Me giré en mi cama.

-Nada de dormir. Es hora de levantarse- Contestó Esme, mientras Rosalie me callaba a su vez –Tú cierra el pico y levántate.

Yo me resigné, aún cuando pudiera llegar a dormirme Esme me llamaría para desayunar. Así que me levanté, abrí el closet y saqué un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera. Tomé una ducha en el baño de mi habitación y la sensación relajante fue instantánea al contacto con el agua tibia. Normalmente no duro mucho tiempo en la ducha pero hoy tenía muchas cosas en las cuales mi mente estaba muy ocupada.

Todo había sido real, era obvio, dado que yo no había dormido absolutamente nada y Rose había mencionado "No tengo ropa para ir al partido". Además Esme dijo "No habrás empeorado" y se refería exactamente al resfriado de Rose.

Pero, ¿por qué me molestaba tanto que mi madre se fijara en ese hombre? Ese era precisamente el problema, que era mi madre. Además, si hubiera una relación entre mi madre y el doctor, tendría que soportar no sólo al doctor sino también a sus hijos. Opté por disfrutar el agua tibia y olvidar el asunto. Cuando me terminé de asear salí de mi recamara y me encontré a Rose y a Esme en el pasillo.

-Por favor, mami

-¿Ahora qué le estás pidiendo a mamá?- Pregunté con curiosidad.

-Tú no te metas- La mirada de Rose hacia mí no era la de niña buena que le mostraba a Esme.

-¡Rose, tienes infinidad de ropa en tú closet!

-Pero, mamá, hoy es un día importante. ¿Sabes lo que significa? ¡Veré a Emmett!- Mencionó mi hermana con un brillo en sus ojos y sus emociones a flor de piel.

-Mira esto, es muy apto para lo de hoy- Dijo mi madre extendiendo una prenda de Rose.

Ellas seguían hablando de lo mismo, yo suspiré y decidí salir a dar un paseo. No estaba seguro a donde quería ir. Me dirigí directamente a un parque cercano a mi casa. Ese parque me gustaba porque no era un lugar muy concurrido y la gente que acudía a él era el tipo de personas que me gustaban. Jóvenes que practicaban deportes como atletismo, parejas adultas que solían caminar, de vez en cuando me topaba a ancianos que se sentaban en las bancas entre los árboles con sus esposas. Y lo mejor era que nunca se escuchaban los gritos de niños. Era un lugar excelente, lleno de vegetación y siempre verde.

Ensimismado en mis pensamientos y reflexiones acerca de lo que aquejaba mi vida caminé por todo el parque sin fijarme en nada. Tropecé con algo, era algo pequeño, era una niña, o al menos eso pensé en un principio.

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas, idiota!- Fue con esta frase que entendí que no se trataba de una niña, pero lo parecía, incluso su voz sonaba como campanillas.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta…

-Sé que no te diste cuenta…- Su enfado no mejoró y murmuró por lo bajo –Estúpido.

Que mujer tan más extraña… y mal hablada. Parecía una chica mimada, que todo lo que quería se lo cumplían.

-Incluso aunque estuviera pendiente de mis pasos, dudo mucho que te mirara con esa complexión- Dije sin tocarme el corazón y seguí mi camino.

-Pero, ¿qué has dicho?- Me gritó.

Seguí mi camino sin siquiera voltear a verla, ella me alcanzó y me encaró: ¿Qué has dicho?

-Me escuchaste, ahora si no te importa me tengo que ir.

-Vete, pelos de estropajo…

Suspiré para contener mi ira y dije suavemente: Adiós duende

Ella siguió gritando, groserías por supuesto. ¿Quién habrá sido? Jamás la había visto por el parque, era muy bella, pero bastante orgullosa y vanidosa, por lo que me pude dar cuenta. Esperaba no volver a verla jamás.

Vagué por el parque y las calles cercanas por unas horas, pero me salí de casa sin desayunar. Mi estómago demandaba comida, era bastante tarde y yo no había probado bocado. Caminé de regreso a casa y de inmediato recordé todo. ¿Tenía que ir al partido? _Podía quejarme de resfriado_, pensé, pero luego me dije: "Se lo prometiste a Esme, no puedes fallarle, Jasper", el error fue haberlo hecho en voz alta y escuché:

-¿También hablas sólo? Pero, claro, ¿qué otra cosa podía esperar?- Su risa resonó en la calle vacía.

¿No me iba a deshacer de ella? ¿Me estaría siguiendo? ¿Qué quería de mí?

-Algunos pensamos en voz alta de vez en cuando… Lo más probable es que no sepas de qué hablo porque "pensar" es una palabra desconocida para ti- Dejé que el sarcasmo me inundara.

-¡Ja ja! Sólo me preguntaba si vives por aquí- Parecía que a la chica no le había hecho gracia mi comentario.

-Sí, vivo aquí cerca.

-Entonces conoces a las familias de esta colonia.

-Supongo que sí- Mencioné como si fuera algo obvio.

-¿Conoces a una mujer que tiene 2 hijos, hombre y mujer, se llama… Hmmm… Elsa, Esther? Algo por el estilo, sus hijos sí que tienen nombres extraños él es Jasper y ella creo que Rose

Me detuve en seco y me quedé inmóvil en la banqueta. No daba crédito a mis oídos. Traté de hablar pero ningún músculo me respondía. ¿De dónde nos conocía? O nos conocía sólo por nombres pero jamás nos había visto. Al menos yo no la había visto jamás. Me sentí muy extraño, no entendía nada. Pasaron los segundos, o quizá fueron minutos porque cuando me recobré del asombro la chica ya no estaba. Ni siquiera me dijo su nombre, ella sólo desapareció así como había llegado.

-¿Fue tanto tiempo?- Me dije sin pensarlo, totalmente asombrado.

Suspiré y seguí mi camino a casa, no estaba lejos. Caminé tan sólo 2 manzanas y llegué a casa. Saqué mis llaves del bolsillo del pantalón, abrí la puerta y entré. Seguía pensando en esa chica vanidosa y… Hermosa…

-¿A dónde fuiste?- Demandó mi madre al verme entrar.

Por mi parte no hubo respuesta, me dirigí directamente a mi recamara pero mi estómago me recordó que tenía necesidades fisiológicas.

-Tengo hambre, ¿qué hay de desayunar?- Fingí naturalidad, al fin y al cabo yo siempre tenía hambre.

Me senté a la mesa, y Esme me sirvió el desayuno, cuando hube terminado me preguntó una vez más:

-¿A dónde fuiste?

-A caminar, ya sabes, un poco de aire fresco, mamá- Esconder mis emociones siempre se me daba bien.

-Hermanito, ya estás aquí. ¿Qué haremos antes del partido?

-Hmmm… No lo sé… Yo escucharé música y…

-¡No me digas!... También tocarás tú guitarra, ¿cierto?- Mi hermana se sentía toda una experta acerca de mí.

-Sí, Rose, tocaré _mi_ guitarra- Me levanté y entré a mi habitación y escuché que Rose decía: "Nos iremos a las 6 de la tarde, el partido comienza a las 7" y Esme estuvo de acuerdo.

* * *

Hasta aquí llegó la inspiración para este capítulo.

Debo confesarles algo: No sabía como terminarlo!!

Pero al fin quedó y la verdad es que a mi en lo personal me gustó...

Si ustedes opinan lo mismo que yo, algo parecido, o ni una ni otra pero quieren decir algo... Den click en el **botón verde** de abajo! Para eso es!!! xDD

**Yo les doy lectura ustedes me dan reviews**! Suena bien, no? Además así sé si están disfrutando o hay algo que tenga que cambiar!

Besos y abrazos (vampíricos, lobunos, híbridos, o humanos, ustedes elijan xD) sabor (de su preferencia) Hahaha

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

_**Rotsen Narud**_

PD: Lean mi otro fic: "_El Amanecer después del Crepúsculo_" en .net/s/4852836/1/El_Amanecer_despues_del_Crepusculo


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fusión de Vidas- Capítulo 3**_

POV Jasper

**DISCLAIMER: **Saga Crepúsculo y sus personajes son propiedad de la talentosa escritora Stephenie Meyer, la historia siguiente es inspiración completamente personal, por ese motivo queda **PROHIBIDO** que alguien copie la historia, ya sea parcialmente o en su totalidad sin mi consentimiento.

**AVISO: **En esta historia nuestros personajes favoritos no son vampiros, licántropos, metamorfos, ni ningún tipo de seres mitológicos. Todos viven aventuras siendo humanos.

**AVISO 2:** Agradezco muchísimo los reviews que me han dejado, sé que no actualizo periódicamente, pero comprendan que la falta de tiempo y el exceso de actividades no ayudan! :P

En lo personal me gustó este capítulo (igual que el anterior xD). Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

**_Grata Sorpresa_**

Una de las cosas que más disfrutaba era tocar mi guitarra. Hacerlo me tranquilizaba, era totalmente relajante. Cada vez que lo hacía mi mente viajaba a otra dimensión, no literalmente, pero esa era la sensación. Era como tener mi propio mundo en el cual nadie intervenía, era totalmente libre. Mi mente, mi imaginación e incluso mis emociones parecían expandirse, ser independientes, ajenos al mundo exterior. Cobraban vida propia y no respondían conscientemente.

La música que me gustaba era toda aquella que tuviera no sólo ritmo sino contenido. Música que lograba hacerme sentir algo. Una de mis canciones favoritas era "Eyes on Fire" de Blue Foundation. Su contenido era misterioso, cargado de emociones. Siempre me he caracterizado por mi control emocional. Incluso prefería regalos que tuvieran un valor sentimental más que valor económico. Yo era así, y me gustaba.

Seguí tocando mi guitarra, una vez que comenzaba no podía detenerme. Las notas salían por sí solas, cada vez más cargadas de emociones. Sin darme cuenta pensaba… pensaba sólo en una cosa y no lo entendía: la chica del parque. Cuando me percaté de lo que estaba pasando el sonido se detuvo instantáneamente. ¿Era posible que jamás la olvidara? Además ella sabía de mí, era obvio que nunca me había visto, pero conocía a mi familia. ¿La volvería a ver? Una parte de mí lo deseaba fervientemente, pero la parte consciente se negaba rotundamente, era caprichuda y vanidosa. Me enfoqué en mi guitarra una vez más y traté de olvidarla siguiendo las notas, pero no podía y no sabía por qué. Ese duendecillo no salía de mi cabeza.

"Cuando no puedes olvidar algo, es mejor ponerle atención y por sí sólo se va" es una frase que siempre funcionaba, o al menos había funcionado antes, esperaba que funcionara esta vez, así que traté de recordarla. Obviamente era pequeña, con ademanes agraciados, parecía bailar cuando caminaba y lo hacía ágilmente. Sus rasgos eran finos, su piel nívea pero con un toque sanguíneo en las mejillas. Sus ojos eran pequeños, en concordancia con su cuerpo. Su cabello un tanto despeinado y puntiagudo. Era todo un duendecillo a primera vista. Pero era hermosa, sin duda alguna la chica más bella que haya conocido jamás. ¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿17? ¿18 quizá? No lo sabía exactamente, pero no era mayor que eso.

Tenía mi guitarra en mis manos y volvía a tocarla, esta vez eran notas tranquilas, estaba totalmente relajado. Estaba en mi mundo. En ese momento mi teléfono celular sonó. ¿Podía alguien concentrarse con tantas distracciones? Suspiré profundamente, estiré mi brazo por encima de mi cama y alcancé mi celular. Oprimí el botó de "contestar".

-¿Hola?

-¡Jasper! Hola, ¿Cómo estás?

-Er… Bien, pero–

-¡Yo también estoy bien!... ¿Adivina qué? –dijo la mujer en tono de júbilo del otro lado de la línea.

-Er… Disculpa, no sé–

-¡He regresado! –dijo ella sin dejarme terminar la frase.

-¿Oh sí? –contesté –Pero dime –

-¿No te alegra igual que a mí? ¡Nos podemos ver cuando tú quieras!

-Perfecto, pero –

-Como he regresado justo ayer no me dio tiempo de darte la noticia antes.

-No te preocupes, sólo –

-¿Qué día estás libre? ¿Podemos vernos hoy? –¿Por qué no me dejaba terminar mis frases? ¡Yo necesitaba saber quién era! –sería genial poder platicar contigo –

-¡Espera! –elevé la voz –¿Quién eres?

Escuché sus risas en el auricular antes de decir: No seas tonto, Jasper. ¿No me recuerdas?

-Er… Supongo que no –ahora más que enfadado estaba desconcertado.

-Jasper, soy Charlotte… ¡He vuelto!

-¿Qué? ¿de verdad?

Charlotte era mi mejor amiga, nos conocíamos hace años pero ella se había mudado a otra ciudad. Tenía tiempo sin verla pero nuestra relación era la misma. Nos llamábamos a menudo, es por eso que no sabía quién era: Ese no era su número telefónico. Era una chica que siempre estaba en concordancia conmigo. Desde que nos conocimos hubo una conexión entre nosotros. Siempre me he preguntado por qué los amigos no son realmente hermanos y por qué con los hermanos siempre peleamos.

Extrañaba muchísimo a Charlotte, y el sentimiento era más profundo porque mi mejor amigo, Peter, se había mudado a la misma ciudad que ella. Peter era del tipo de personas que siempre que lo necesitabas estaba ahí. Era un tipo honesto y siempre hacía lo correcto, aunque a veces, por la edad, su comportamiento cambiaba un poco. Ellos eran novios, se amaban y ese era el motivo por el que él la seguiría a donde quiera que ella estuviera.

-¡Si, de verdad!

-¡No lo puedo creer! –ahora su júbilo se había convertido en el mío propio –¿no estás bromeando?

-Por supuesto que no, Jasper. ¿Me crees capaz de hacer algo así?

-Hmmm… Bueno, la verdad no sería la primera vez, Charlotte –contesté considerando la opción.

-¡Eres un tonto! –sus risas seguían –¿Y cómo explicas el número de teléfono del cual estoy llamando?

-Oh, es verdad. ¿Peter también está aquí?

-No, él llega en unos días más. Yo me adelanté porque no podía esperar a verte.

-Gracias, yo también los extraño.

-Hmmm… ¿Pasa algo, Jas? Suenas… diferente… –su tono de voz cambió tanto que me pregunté si realmente sonaba tan mal.

-No, no pasa nada –mentí.

-¡Agh! Jasper, no puedes mentirme…

Yo sonreí en mi habitación imaginando su cara y contesté: No es nada malo, no te preocupes.

-¿Tiene que ver con María?

-¿Qué? No, hace mucho tiempo no la veo.

-Hmmm… Bueno, ¿nos podemos ver hoy?

-Por supuesto que sí. Me invitaron a un partido de Base ball, pero la verdad prefiero verte a ti.

-¿Con quién ibas a ir?

-Con mi familia. El doctor de mi hermana nos invitó a ver jugar a su hijo… ¡bah!... Al parecer quiere salir con Esme.

-Debes ir con ellos, Jas.

-Ya te dije que prefiero ir contigo.

-Entonces voy contigo, así cumples con tu familia y cumples conmigo.

-Esperaba que tú me salvaras…

-¿Salvarte de qué? ¿Del novio de tu mamá? –mencionó en tono de burla.

No contesté mientras ella esperaba una respuesta de mi parte.

-Entonces eso es lo que te pasa –rompió el silencio detenidamente.

-¿Nos vemos y te cuento? –no me daría por vencido.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vemos antes del partido, platicamos y luego vemos a tu familia?

-Encontrarías la forma como siempre, ¿verdad?

-Ya me conoces.

-Está bien. –me rendí suspirando –El partido es a las 7:00 de la tarde. ¿Qué te parece a las 5:00 pm?

-Me parece perfecto.

-Ok, te veo en la cafetería de siempre.

-¡Perfecto! Ya extraño esa cafetería… Adiós.

-Bye

Pulsé el botón "terminar llamada" de mi celular y me di cuenta que sólo tenía 4 horas antes de ver a Charlotte. Considerando que la cafetería está del otro lado de la ciudad 4 horas es muy poco. Pero la cafetería estaba cerca del estadio de Base ball por lo que no podría llegar ni siquiera tarde, y menos con Charlotte a mi lado. Resignado dejé mi guitarra y mi cuaderno, salí de mi recamara para encontrarme con Rose, quien se había puesto unos jeans, no lucía sport pero tampoco elegante, se veía bien para la ocasión.

-Qué bien te ves, Rose.

-¿Te sientes bien?... ¡Gracias! –súbitamente me abrasó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ammm… Y eso fue… ¿Por qué fue eso?

-Porque te quiero hermanito… Dejaste de tocar esa guitarra por un rato… ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Excelentemente bien… –contesté sonriendo –Charlotte ha vuelto, nos veremos hoy.

-¿Qué? ¡Te has vuelto loco! ¿Plantarás a nuestra madre? –dijo bajando la voz para que Esme no escuchara.

-Relájate…

-No puedes hacerlo, Jas, si Esm –

-¿Qué pasa, están peleando otra vez? –dijo mi madre al salir de su habitación para encontrarnos en el pasillo. Tanto Rose como yo nos quedamos pasmados al verla, nadie dijo nada.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, te ves… ¡wow! –fue todo lo que pude decir.

-Mami, te ves increíble…

-No se burlen de su madre… –sus mejillas se sonrosaron.

-No es burla, hablamos muy en serio… ¿Irás a ver a un galán o qué, mami? –Rose hacía este tipo de comentarios. La miré y mi cara se contrajo bruscamente.

-¿Tienen hambre? Vamos al comedor.

-Qué bien, ya mi cuerpo necesitaba comida.

-Jasper, desayunaste tardísimo y ¿ya tienes hambre?

-¡Cierra el pico, Rose!

Esme iba frente a nosotros camino al comedor cuando Rosalie me detuvo un poco y bajó la voz para decirme que no podía ir con Charlotte porque tenía un compromiso con ella, con Esme, con el doctor y con su familia. Todo era en vano pero no podía quitarme la satisfacción de ver a Rose preocupada y asustada. Yo no contesté a ninguno de sus argumentos en el trayecto. Llegamos al comedor, tomamos nuestras sillas y Rose me decía con la mirada que no lo hiciera. Esme se dio cuenta y preguntó qué estaba pasando a lo que yo respondí sonriendo: No lo sé, Rose está muy extraña hoy… Quizá el hecho de ver a ese hijo del doctor la volvió aún más loca de lo que ya estaba… ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

-Se llama Emmett, y no estoy así por eso… Jasper no piensa ir al partido –dijo Rosalie mirando a Esme y luego a mí.

-¿Es eso verdad, Jasper? Ya habíamos llegado a un acuerdo…

-Lo sé, lo que no sé es de qué está hablando Rosalie –contesté mientras me servía spaghetti aún sonriendo ante la cara de Rose.

-Pero… Tú dijiste…

-¿Qué fue lo que dije?

-Que irías a ver a Charlotte porque ha regresado.

-Y es verdad, pero yo jamás te dije que no iría al partido.

-¡Me he estado preocupando por mi mami sin motivo y tú no me lo aclaraste! –explotó mi hermana.

-Yo no tengo la culpa que hagas comentarios antes de que los demás terminen de hablar –esto me divertía aún más.

-¿Cuándo regresó Charlotte? No sabía nada, no lo mencionaste –preguntó Esme

-No lo sabía, hablé con ella por teléfono hoy, regresó ayer. Quedamos de vernos hoy a las 5:00 pm y luego ir al partido de… Perdón, pero olvido ese nombre…

-¡EMMETT!

-Rosalie, tranquilízate –dijo Esme –dile a Charlotte que venga a visitarnos cuando pueda.

-Lo haré.

-¿Cómo vas a llevar a Charlotte al partido con Alice ahí? –mencionó Rose mientras trataba de controlarse en vano.

-Ni siquiera conozco a esa tal _Alice_, además Charlotte es mi amiga y no tiene nada de malo.

-Alice pensará otra cosa…

-Lo cual no me importa…

Seguimos comiendo, Esme y yo recordábamos momentos con Charlotte y Peter que quizá se repetirían. Platicábamos de todo un poco. La conversación era amena y tranquila –exceptuando los momentos en que Rose interrumpía con sus comentarios mal intencionados–. Terminamos de comer y nos levantamos de la mesa. Fui a mi recamara para un momento de higiene bucal y luego tomé mi celular. Salí de mi recamara y me despedí de ambas. En el momento justo en que abrí la puerta principal para salir de casa, estaba un chico parado frente a mí, era alto, de unos 17 años, de tez clara, su cabello castaño, no era delgado pero tampoco era gordo.

-Buenas tardes, estoy buscando a Esme.

-¿Quién la busca? No, ¿sabes qué? Da igual –le dije cuando me percaté de que yo llevaba prisa -¡Esme! Te buscan en la puerta. Aquí espérala.

-Hmmm… Bien.

-Bueno, pasa al vestíbulo –hice un además con la mano para que entrara y me despedí –con tu permiso.

-Es propio.

Salí de casa, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me encaminé en busca de la cafetería en la que me reencontraría con una parte importante y especial de mi pasado, presente y, posiblemente, futuro: Charlotte.

* * *

Esto ha sido el capítulo 3 de "Fusión de Vidas". Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Den click en el **botón verde** de abajo! Para qué sirve? Para que me den sus comentarios!

**Yo les doy lectura ustedes me dan reviews**! Suena bien, no? Además así sé si están disfrutando o hay algo que tenga que cambiar!

Besos y abrazos (vampíricos, lobunos, híbridos, o humanos, ustedes elijan xD) sabor (de su preferencia) Hahaha

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

_**Rotsen Narud**_


End file.
